


Favourite Bar

by agent_tex636



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bars, Drinking, F/M, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_tex636/pseuds/agent_tex636
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew the regulars in the bar. They would greet you with lazy, drunken smiles and small nods. It wasn't perfect, but this was your favourite bar. And, when someone new would come, you would definitely take notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Bar

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

You always liked this bar. It wasn't too rowdy, but then again it wasn't exactly quiet. It was the perfect mix of the two. 

The bartender wasn't a complete asshole either. Shannon was a pretty chill girl and nice to talk to when you went to get drinks. She would talk often of her girlfriend and life in general while you gladly listened.

You knew the regulars in the bar. They would greet you with lazy, drunken smiles and small nods. It wasn't perfect, but this was your favourite bar. And, when someone new would come, you would definitely take notice.

A group of three men walked in, laughing at something they must've been talking about before they entered. They sat at a table near the back in the corner, continuing their conversation. You had never seen them before, but something about them piqued your interest.

The first one you took notice of had neon green hair. It was hard not to notice him. He seemed to always be smiling, no matter what. You realized his smile was contagious when the corners of your lips were turning up into a small smirk. 

The second was slightly taller than the two others, sporting a beard and a goofy grin. He was also the one who came up to the bar to order drinks. He seemed nice and funny just by his mannerisms and the way he spoke.

The last one, though, was the one that you couldn't seem to take your eyes off of. He was wearing glasses and had light stubble peppered around his jaw and lips. But what caught your eye was his fiery red hair. It was alluring, the way it swayed every time he moved his head. And maybe the way his jaw was built. And his eyes, God, his eyes. You wanted to get lost in them.

He caught you staring, and gave you a small smile. How is one guy so beautiful? You blushed and looked away, turning to face Shannon behind the bar. She gave you a smirk.

"You think he's cute?" She teased.

"Maybe a little," you admitted.

"Go for it, girl!" She laughed, pushing your arm playfully.

"I don't know, Shannon," you said uneasily, "I think I'll just sit here and finish my drink." You lifted your glass to your lips and took a sip, swishing it around in your mouth before swallowing.

"Tell you what," she said, pouring some whiskey into a glass, "You buy this whiskey, and I'll bring it over to him." You shifted uneasily on your bar stool before answering.

"Fuck it," you sighed, pulling out money from your wallet, "Let's get this over with."

"Don't worry, (Y/n)," she smiled, "You'll thank me for this one day." 

She walked out from behind the counter, whiskey in hand, and headed towards their table. So far so good, you thought, watching the whole process.

She placed the drink in front of the red headed man and spoke something to him while pointing towards you. She must be telling him that you bought it. He gazed in your direction while Shannon walked away. His friends were losing their minds, laughing and patting him on the shoulder.

He stood up from the table, his new drink in hand, and started making his way towards you. Ah shit, you thought frantically, turning away from him. You picked up your glass and swallowed the rest of your drink to calm your nerves.

"Uh, hey," said a deep voice behind you. Fuck, he even has a nice voice. You turned to face him, your cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Hey," you uttered back.

"You bought me this?" He asked, holding up the whiskey.

"That I did," you laughed nervously. 

"I, uh, well this is kind of awkward, but," he stammered, "I can't drink it. Medical issues, ya know?" 

"Shit," you muttered, pinching the bridge of your nose, "I'm so stupid. I'm sorry."

"No no no, it's okay!" He said frantically, "I really appreciate the gesture and I'd like to return the favour." His deep chocolate eyes were so kind and warm.

"Huh?" You questioned.

"How about we get coffee sometime?" He offered, "I mean only if you want to. You seem nice and you're really pretty and I just wanna get to know you." Both of you were blushing at this point.

You smiled at him. "I'd like that," you responded.

"Great!" He grinned. God, he had such a nice smile. "I'm Mark, by the way. Mark Fischbach."

"(Y/n) (Y/l/n)," you told him. He pulled out a pen from his pocket and pointed to your hand, as if to ask May I? You nodded and held out your hand to him. He wrote down his number and slipped the pen back in his pocket.

"Call me or text me sometime, okay?" He asked. You nodded. You both exchanged small nods as he headed back to his table with his friends. You stared at the number on your hand and smiled. One more reason to love this bar.


End file.
